


一个别人很酷

by Azdaema



Category: Integrated Chinese - Cheng & Tsui
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Just as awkward as canon, and gayer, but full of grammatical mistakes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Bai Ying'ai's prompt card tells Li You to say she's going to New York with hergirlfriendrather than her boyfriend. Vaguely (very vague, really) fake-relationship tropes ensue.





	一个别人很酷

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the very end of my second semester of Chinese. We got _most_ of the way to the end of the second book, to Lesson 18. My Chinese final is tomorrow, and this seemed like the time to write fanfic about this crazy soap opera of a textbook that I always wanted to write.
> 
> Like I said, I'm at the end of my second semester of Chinese. So I'm sure this is riddled with grammatical errors. I hope you understand my reasons for not asking my tutor proofread this. The chances of anyone actually ever reading this are really low, and I mostly wrote this for myself. Partly because I always wanted to write fanfic about the IC characters, and partly as a way to document where my Chinese skills are after 1 year.
> 
> This fic picks up right after Lesson 16, Dialogue 2, the super creepy one where the guy she doesn't know calls and asks Li You out. You know, [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkR1ycFKt7Y).

| 对不起，下下个周末更不行了，我要跟我的女朋友去纽约旅行。费先生，对不起，我的手机没电了。再见！  
---|---  
| 哇！你真的说了！  
| 我应该了说这个周末我跟王朋要一起去看一个中国电影。  
| 真的吗？  
| 真的。  
| 但是你不说了。现在我们要去纽约了。  
| 没问题，我们可以在纽约看电影。  
| 我们也可以这里看电影。我在纽约想去小汉城。  
| 小汉城啊？  
| 对。  
| 非常好玩啊！我们去吧！  
| ……真的吗？  
| 为什么应该不去？  
| 一言为定。  
| 那么好了。  
| ……李友，你记不记得我说王朋很帅很酷的时候？  
| 谁都记得。  
| 现在那的时候让我不好意思。可是……你比王朋更酷。  
| ……谢谢。你比他帅。  
| ……谢谢……我现在应该学习。现在！  
| 再见啊？  
| （白英爱出去李友的房间。）  
| 可能真的我跟女朋友一起会去纽约。


End file.
